


兄友弟恭

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: #鱼进锅五一·飞花令＃#五月雨晴梅子肥#
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲
Kudos: 2





	兄友弟恭

当新闻联播那段熟悉的音乐——《渔舟唱晚》，从崭新的29寸东芝火箭炮电视机里传出来的时候，于谦手边上的牛栏山二锅头空瓶已经横七竖八地码了半打。

桌上的三个人都喝了不少。

王海整张脸喜气洋洋。作为郭德纲于谦的经纪人，德云社从早先的入不敷出到现在的如日中天，苦日子总算看见光亮，他怎能不高兴。举起酒盅，“祝德云社，以后火遍全中国、火遍全世界！”

“得叻，借您吉言。”郭德纲笑出一对儿浅浅的酒窝，吱溜下去一口，被酒味儿冲到咧了咧嘴，感叹道：“天桥老艺人撂地的买卖能形成气候也是不容易呀。早些年相声行业从红火到没落，眼看着要完了，没想到咱们真能混出头，就盼着往后德云社还能这么好。”

“嗨，会越来越好。时代在变化，尤其是这些年，还真挺明显。”于谦没抬眼，耐心地剥着一只虾爬子的壳，“咱们小时候买个肉还得肉票，现在的小孩子哪个听说过。”

“可不是么。早先家里穷——其实那个时代的人都穷，天一落黑，就去邻居家里看《渴望》，集集不落。要是谁家里有个14寸的黑白电视机，那可了不得了，每晚家里都乌央乌央一群人。”王海的筷子追着盘子里的一瓣皮蛋，那瓣蛋非常不给面子，一次又一次灵活地滑开。

“不说别的，就电视。现在家家户户基本都买了电视，像是谦儿哥还买了这么个新潮的进口货。晚上搁家里头吃饱了，干嘛？大人小孩儿都往那么沙发里那么一窝，看电视！连出来串门的人都少了，更别说来剧场看相声的人。”郭德纲把难舍最后一滴的景之景阳冈都倒给了王海，也跟着于谦开了瓶牛栏山二锅头。

“说这个就来气，电视节目也越来越不像话，广告越来越长，预告8点开始的电视剧，前头愣是能插一刻钟的广告。我还是觉得咱们小时候好玩儿，滋尿窝和泥巴，支个鸡筐逮鸟儿，扎风筝、滚铁环、玩弹珠、拔老根儿，花样多得去了。”于谦把手里头剥好的虾爬子扔进郭德纲碗里，接着剥下个。

“等我儿子长到了七岁八岁狗都嫌弃的时候，我看也只能在家看广告。”郭德纲咬了口师哥“上供”的虾爬子，发自肺腑地附和道。

几个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，直到准时准点的天气预报，“未来三天，强降雨将继续在西北地区东部及华北一带发力……”

屋外飘摇的雨丝随着风来回摆动，似是更浓密了些，细细地冲刷着斑驳的木头窗格。夏令时节的白天拉长，即便是到了这个点，夜幕也未能彻底降临。暗淡的天光下，街头就像是水墨画一般的灰暗。四九城的五月，已过了春雨贵如油的月份，大风吹了十几天，吹到漫天的柳絮似雪片般纷纷扬扬，吹到心浮气躁，才终于吹来这么一场雨。 

于谦把眼睛从电视上拔出来，觉得心里头就跟外头的阴雨般不晴朗，格格棱棱忽地惆怅上了，“德纲，您儿子都两岁了，我跟王海这还没对象呢。

“谦儿，可别捎带我，我有个姑娘谈着呢。”王海得意地伸手把那头拉芳式的秀发别到耳朵后边儿，摆明了不想当这话头的主角儿。

“谦儿哥，心急吃不了热豆腐，还是缘分没到。到的话，就一眼，一眼就是一辈子。”郭德纲享受着接连不断的虾爬子，本着吃人嘴短的原则不走心地安慰了句，精力都在嘴里头的虾籽上——哏啾啾的人间美味。

于谦抬起头，朦胧的醉眼似乎浮上一层迷惑不解的意味，“我认识的姑娘不少，关系处得也不错，可真等考虑对象的时候，都把我跳过去。我琢磨着自个儿也不缺胳膊少腿，也不是缺心眼儿的，怎么连个对象都找不着呢。”

“上次介绍的那个呢？”郭德纲灵光一闪。

“小学语文老师？姑娘长得挺漂亮，白白净净气质顶好，一米六的个头儿，说话斯斯文文。刚接触两次您猜怎么着？人家姑娘拒绝我了。”于谦仰头闷了一盅酒，也不知道眼里头的水气是不是被酒辣到的。

王海摸出烟盒，瞧了眼专注酒和虾的那对儿搭档，给自己点了根烟，察觉于谦喝高了，“谦儿，我看您甭想了，就像是德纲说的，缘分不到。”

“可事就是这么个事儿，我都三十了，愣是没姑娘乐意跟我。”于谦抬高了嗓门数落着自己心底儿那点事，“我就是不明白，为什么。”

郭德纲这会儿才后知后觉他师哥喝高了。他跟王海酒量大，还不觉得什么，便相视一笑没有说话。

“你们知道，那姑娘怎么说的？她说， **‘谦儿哥，我觉得您有些时候娘们唧唧的。明人不说暗话，您到底是不是那边的人？咱们还是做朋友吧！’** ”醉意像是熔断了于谦理智的保险丝，他不乐意地耸了耸肩膀，“你们说，这什么乱七八糟的。什么这边儿那边儿的？”

爆了个大猛料的人浑然不知说了什么，屋里头另外那俩人憋笑憋到脸红。过了会儿，王海总算没乐出声儿。他毅然决然地扭过头，带着遗世而独立的通透、淡看滚滚红尘的洒脱，以及同为单身狗的骄傲，决心点拨下这个三十岁还不开窍老伙计，“这有什么不懂的，那姑娘潜台词在问您是不是喜欢男的。”

如果不是刚好用手支着头，于谦觉得自己的下巴肯定会砸在地上摔成八瓣儿。手指头敲着自己的侧脸，他气呼呼说道，“我这么一帅气的小伙儿，怎么就娘们唧唧的，还喜欢上男的了？” 

“嗨，这有什么好气的。左耳朵听右耳朵出的事儿。不放心的话，您想想自己上次谈恋爱对象是男的还是女的？”郭德纲帮他拔疮。

于谦陷入了沉思。

他顺着把自己这小半辈子想了个通透。打从初中辍学去学相声开始，同学就都是男的，一直到后来去电影学院进修也没什么改观。他的女人缘好像从十三四岁就弃他而去。于是只得费力地晃了晃不太清楚的脑袋， **“我好像还没谈过恋爱？”**

王海为今晚第二个劲爆的消息呛到咳嗽。他清了清嗓子，把烟屁股狠狠摁进盘子里，“谦儿，您这么好玩儿的主，都三十了！说没结婚还能理解，但还没跟女孩儿有点儿事，就是打着灯笼把皇城根的蛐蛐都算上，也只您独一份儿。”

说罢他矮身凑过去，郭德纲心领神会跟着歪过身子，就听王海小声跟于谦嘀咕：“您第一次那个的时候，梦里头的是男的还是女的？”

于谦这会儿倒是反映迅速，一下子就明白指的是什么。仔细想了下第一次梦里头那事，可整件事都忘了，更别提男女。念及至此，他觉得自己的心在下沉：“我不记得了。”

“谦儿，”王海遗憾地叹了口气，喃喃道，“那您……可能真是那边的。”

于谦看着王海，莫名有些后悔提起这个话头，但还是努力辩解，“就因为我没跟女的有点儿什么，就一定喜欢男的？”

“我可不是那个意思——听说取向这玩意儿得靠觉醒才行。” 王海重重地把筷子拍在桌上，碗碟一阵乒乓作响。

“快说快说，”郭德纲憋着一副看热闹不嫌殡大的心态，“怎么才能觉醒。”

“先说好了，咱们今个儿说的话都是掏心窝子的，可不能传出这间屋子。”王海起身开始在焦点访谈结束的音乐里来回踱步，突然顿悟般地转身，“谦儿，您有没有，对谁比较欣赏？像是欣赏他身上的某个特质，某个天赋？男的，女的，都成。”正说着，他的目光不怀好意地从郭德纲脸上滑过来滑过去。

于谦的脑子跟脸，随着王海的暗示一齐转向了郭德纲——自己这位搭档确实占据了他的大部分时间，包括台上说相声和台下的生活。他知道自己特爱看郭德纲的笑，两个圆圆的小酒窝，眉眼弯弯，似是盛满了一泓清泉。难道这就是喜欢？

郭德纲瞧着于谦醉意朦胧的眼神，转头迎上王海的视线，本能地感觉背后寒毛耸立——他一下子想明白王海又想坑他。上次这人就趁他去洗手间，偷偷把他手机通讯录里的‘海子’改成了‘爸爸’，待他回来还装模作样出去打电话，就为听他喊声‘爸爸’。事后跟谦儿哥取笑了他好几个月。到这会儿竟然还敢明目张胆地来打主意？

郭德纲眉头一皱，计上心来。他打断了王海的催眠，“谦儿哥，这找人亲个嘴儿就知道了——现在就挺合适，王海跟您都单着呢——王海也是这么多年的哥们了，他铁定愿意为您牺牲下色相，给哥哥正个名。” 

于谦咬着下唇不说话，眼神迷迷瞪瞪转向王海。

说相声的嘴，骗人的鬼，正面交锋王海哪儿是对手。郭德纲舌灿莲花循循善诱，“您看王海头发还挺长，这亲下去要不是的话，心里头还能好受点儿。”

“德纲合适，德纲合适。”王海闻言心里头一紧，默默骂了声娘，决计明天就把头发剪了，“他个头矮，更像个姑娘。”

“海子，我这儿都有大林了，还是单身的办这件事合适。”郭德纲肚子里坏水翻涌，打定主意跟王海算账算到底。 

“你、你们都是师兄弟儿，一个师父门里头的，这种时候不互相帮助，也太见外了。”王海举起酒盅却发现空了，只得讪讪放下来。

“您跟我就甭客气了。”郭德纲看着王海紧张的模样，心里头都要笑翻了。

……

听着两人的来言去语，沉默了几分钟后，于谦彻底丧失了活力。

他醉了。

摊在沙发里头，沉溺在他的烦恼里。

他觉得郭德纲跟个小瓷娃娃似的，跳上桌晃着小短腿的样子实在是有些可爱。虽然圆润的下巴显出些许的天真气儿，但其实挺敏感的，平日里头俩人稍微打闹两下，师弟下面就隐约抬头——当然，这个发现，于谦从来没有告诉过别人，这是属于他自己的小秘密。

于谦盯着曾经相声大会的资深观众，现在是他们经纪人的王海，决定顺水推舟相信他一次，以便解开自己心里头的疑惑。

他扭过头古怪一笑，大着舌头说道：“德纲，海子说的对，咱们是一个门里的师兄弟……讲的是……兄友弟恭、互相帮助。刚咱们也都说好了，今儿个屋里头的事情……肯定不讲到外边去，您就帮帮哥哥吧。”

**说罢，他朝着郭德纲惊恐的脸靠了过去……**


End file.
